Artur
Artur (アスレイ Asurei, known as Asseray is the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is a monk from Renais, ordered to help destroy the monsters plaguing the land. He is simple, straightforward, and uncompromisingly pious. When he was a child, he lost his only toy and a monk helped him search for it an entire afternoon, which made him to choose to become a monk. He is a childhood friend of the mage Lute, who constantly spies on him, a hobby she names 'Monk Watching'. He finds Lute both witty and amusing in addition to peculiar and irrevocably strange. Artur falls quickly in love with Lute over the course of their support conversations, evident once they reach a B level support. Lute one time tried to help Artur confront his fear of spiders by unleashing dozens in his room which Artur always considered a prank until Lute later revealed her intentions, which caused him to look at it as a rare and touching sign of affection from her. The dancer Tethys finds him a handsome boy, as revealed in their support conversations, though she is more interested in his beauty secrets than him. Stats Base Stats |Monk |Ice |2 |19 |6 |6 |8 |2 |2 |6 |6 |5 |Light - E |Lightning Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |55% |50% |55% |40% |25% |15% |55% |} Promotion Gains Monk to Bishop *HP +3 *Mag +2 *Skill +1 *Def +3 *Res +2 *Con +1 *Move +1 *Staff Rank: C *Skill: Slayer (This skill does 3 times the damage to monster creatures) Monk to Sage *HP +4 *Mag +1 *Def +3 *Res +3 *Con +1 *Move +1 *Anima Rank: C *Staff Rank: D Overall Artur is definitely a unit you do not want to miss if you promote him, as both potential promotion paths have useful abilites. Since most enemies have low resistance, his magic rating spells death if he is used properly. His speed and resistance are quite high as well. One should be wary when using him in the arena (especially once he is been promoted), as his low luck can leave him vulnerable to lethal criticals. Because of his Light Magic rank, he will make a great Ivaldi user as a Sage, since the weapon overrides the triple damage modifier from the Bishop's Slayer skill. Like in the cases of Knoll and Lute, it is highly recommended to train him up in staff ranks. Artur begin with a level D, and will immediately will have access to a small number of useful staves; once he is at rank B, he will have access to Physic, which is supplemented even more by his high magic rating. Death Quote Endings *'Artur, Saint of Light' (純明なる聖者 Jun meinaru seija) Artur moved to Renais to help rebuild the shattered country. He worked without rest to ease the pain and grief of those who suffered during the war. His self-sacrifice made him into a folk hero among the peasantry. *'(A Support with Lute)' Artur and Lute were married upon their return. Artur handled the housework, but otherwise, their lives were unchanged. When they had a son, Lute's interests shifted from studying Artur to studying her son's baffling habits. Other Supports *Neimi *Tethys *Cormag *Joshua Gallery File:Portrait artur fe08.png|Artur's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:artur sage magic.gif|Artur as a Sage Artur as a Bishop.JPG|Artur as a Bishop Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters